Make you believe a love!
by obs29
Summary: Naruto Namikaze tak percaya akan adanya cinta karna suatu hal yang menyebabkan kedua sahabatnya khawatir akannya dan meminta bantuan seseorang. Berhasilkah orang itu mengembalikan kepercayaan bungsu Namikaze akan adanya cinta? BL, Yaoi. Warn: Don't read if u dislike Boy Love, k?


"Bulshit." Kata Naruto yang menyebabkan pemuda bersurai merah maroon bernama Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan serta Kiba menggerutu kesal.

"Oh ayolah, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau cinta itu bulshit?" Tanya Naruto datar. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Kalian tau, cinta dan laki-laki bukan perpaduan yang bagus." Dengusnya malas.

Ya, Naruto merupakan homoseksual atau gay. Namun itu tak masalah, bagaimanapun wajahnya yang manis nan menggemaskan itu benar-benar menyerupai wanita cantik pada umumnya. Lagipula, di Konoha, hubungan semacam itu tidaklah tabu lagi. Cinta tak memandang gender kan?

Awalnya, Naruto bukanlah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Sama seperti pemuda lainnya, lelaki bersurai pirang ini sangat menyukai wanita dan dada besar mereka. Tapi, hidup dengan dua orang wanita fujoshi bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi, setiap hari ia selalu direcoki oleh hal-hal berbau yaoi sehingga membuatnya berubah haluan seperti sekarang.

"Kau tau, bukan karna mantan pacarmu brengsek, semua cinta itu brengsek pula." Kiba mulai bersuara. "Lihatlah disekelilingmu! Masih banyak laki-laki baik dan sopan yang mampu memberikan cinta yang tulus." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum-membayangkan Shikamaru kekasihnya.

"Ha-ah, kau berkata seperti itu karna baru merasakan cinta, Kiba." Naruto menghela nafas. "Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi, kalian pasti akan sering bertengkar dimana yang satu akan sibuk memperjuangkan yang satu akan sibuk mencari pengganti-"

"-dan pada akhirnya, cinta tetaplah cinta yang selalu berakhir air mata dari seseorang yang terus memperjuangkan." Naruto menyeruput jus jeruknya santai tak memperdulikan Kiba yang kini mulai berasap.

"Hei Naru, bukankah kata-katamu tadi terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Gaara datar. Gaara tau mengapa sahabat pirangnya berkata seperti itu. Pengalaman cintanya dulu benari-benar merubah Naruto yang polos dan periang menjadi Naruto yang dewasa dan tertutup. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang masih periang dan berisik namun Gaara tau itu hanyalah kamuflase saja. Terlihat dari beberapa kali Gaara memergoki Naruto melamun dan menangis dalam diam.

"Itu kenyataannya, Gaara." Naruto menatap intens kedua sahabatnya. "Aku berkata seperti ini bukannya ingin menakuti kalian atau mendoakan kalian seperti itu namun-"

Bungsu Namikaze itu menarik nafas sejenak. "-aku takut kalian akan seperti ku. Terjebak dalam cinta yang hanya terlihat indah diluar namun penuh akan duri didalamnya. Berhati-hatilah."

Kiba dan Gaara memandang takjub pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapan mereka. Mengerjapkan mata pelan, mereka pun mengangguk dan berharap semoga sahabat kesayangan mereka dan menemukan seseorang yang mengembalikan kepercayaannya tentang cint-

Hm, berbicara tentang seseorang sepertinya kedua pemuda ini tahu siapa yang mampu membuat sahabat pirang mereka kembali mempercayai cinta.

Dan, sedetik kemudian, Gaara dan Kiba memandang Naruto dengan seringai aneh yang kini tengah meminum jus jeruknya sambil memainkan gadjet putih digenggamnya dalam diam.

_**Haha, aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan Kib, gar!**_

**Make you believe a love**

**Disc: Mbah Massashi yang terhormat.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BL. Ooc chara. EYD berantakaan, typo bertebaran dan tema kacangan. Cute Naru.**

**Tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol **

**Disc: Mbah Massashi yang terhormat.**

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, BL. Ooc chara. EYD berantakaan, typo bertebaran dan tema kacangan. Cute Naru.**

**Tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dan Kiba memandang kesegala arah wilayah fakultas bussines management. Mereka bersiaga, layaknya detektif dadakan, keempat iris beda warna itu menyusuri lorong fakultas dalam diam demi mencari sesosok makhluk dingin pujaan wanita dan err-uke di daerah Konoha ini. Berlebihan?memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

_Semenit_

_Tiga menit _

_Enam menit _

_Limabelas meni_-

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?!" Tanya kiba kesal. Bagaimana tak kesal, ia telah berdiri layaknya detektif selama 15 menit. Belum lagi, sebelum kemari, ia harus membuat-memaksa dengan ancaman-Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku filsafat-karangan siapa itu ia lupa-padahal seantero Konoha juga tau pemuda manis nan menawan itu tak cocok dengan hal-hal berbau membaca.

"Ck, diamlah." Balas Gaara datar. Iris jadenya masih menyusuri lorong dihadapannya.

"Ha-ah, aku tak mengerti mengapa Neji-senpai memilihmu padahal kau begitu dingi-"

"Itu dia!" Gaara menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan yang baru keluar dari kelas. "Dan aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa rusa jenius itu memilihmu yang begitu merepotkan. Cepat!" Perintahnya mutlak meninggalkan Kiba yang kini semakin berasap.

"Demi Shika dan kebiasaannya, aku mengutukmu gaara!" Teriak Kiba gendeng yang menyebabkan Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap di bawah pohon sakura bersin-bersin dengan tak elite.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Jadi, kau mau kan?" Gaara menatap pemuda berkulit putih dihadapannya datar.

_Hening _

_Hening _

_Hening _

Kiba memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Beginilah jika ice prince bertemu ice prince lainnya. "Aku tau kau menyukai Naru-chan sejak Sma. Iya kan?" Pertanyaan atau pernyataan Kiba.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Balas pemuda bersurai coklat itu sengit ketika mendapatkan death glare dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Sungguh tak mungkin seorang jenius sepertimu memilih kuliah disini padahal banyak tawaran beasiswa dari kampus terkenal di Britania sana. Harvard contohnya." Kiba mulai berseringai.

"Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha-san? Kau pilih mana? Buat Naru menjadi seperti dulu atau melihat si pirang bodoh itu bersama Shino, pemuda misterius pencinta serangga yang mencintai Naruto diam-diam sepertimu?" Tanya Kiba dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

_Hening _

_Hening _

_Henin- _

"Hn."

_Sedetik _

_Duadetik _

_Tigadeti- _

"Watdefak! Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk bersikap seperti mafia, tapi apa?!huh, ayolah Gaara percuma kita minta tolong dengan pemuda dingin satu ini!" Mencak Kiba. Iapun mulai menggenggam tangan sahabat pandanya berbalik. "Kita minta tolong pada Shino saja!" Dengusnya sambil menarik Gaara pergi.

_**Tap **_

_**Tap **_

_**Tap **_

"Tunggu." Kata Sasuke datar. "Aku mau. Kapan aku bisa memulainya?"

Gaara dan Kiba pun tersenyum merekah membelakangi Sasuke. "Secepatnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kemudian, kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan kepribadian itu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah berseringai.

Naruto sedang kesal. Sangat kesal. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan puppy Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya mencari buku filsafat untuk tugas kuliah si pemuda bertato segitiga itu. Lagipula, Kiba kan kuliah di jurusan seni jadi, tugas apa yang mengharuskan pemuda itu menyuruhnya mencari buku filsafat?!

Dengan bersungut-sungut, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyusuri lorong perpustakaan. Rak-rak tinggi nan penuh buku benar-benar membuatnya muak. Ia tidak membenci buku, ia hanya tak terlalu menyukainya. Buktinya, dia masih suka tuh membaca buk-ekhem, komik maksudnya.

"Filsafat, filsafat, filsafat." Gumamnya ketika iris saphirenya tak menemukan petunjuk keberadaan buku yang dicari Kiba. Iapun menghela nafas kecil ketika menyadari kebodohannya mengapa ia tak menanyakan kepada petugas perpustakaan saja. Dengan menggerutu ia pun berbalik arah mendatangi petugas perpustakaan.

_Bruk! _

"Gomen." Ucap seorang pemuda dihadapannya. Uluran tanganpun terlihat didepannya. "Sini aku bantu."

Naruto meringis ketika merasakan buku-banyak buku-menghujani dirinya dan cukup membuat badannya sakit. Iapun mendongak sebelum kedua matanya melebar dengan sempurna.

"Sss-Sai?" Gumam Naruto kecil. Ia terlalu shock saat ini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai menampilkan senyum khasnya. "Ayo, naiklah."

Naruto menatap uluran tangan Sai dihadapannya. "Tidak, terima kasih." Iapun langsung berdiri-mengindahkan tangan putih yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Masih marah, huh?" Tanya Sai sukses membuat Naruto ingin sekali menghajarnya. "Maafkan aku, Naru. Waktu itu aku sedang il-"

"Aku tak apa. Sudahlah. Dulu ya dulu, aku pergi dulu, maaf membuat bukumu berantakan." Ujar pemuda berkulit tan sembari melangkah meninggalkan Sai yang melihatnya sedi-

-tunggu dulu!

Sedetik kemudian, seringai iblis terlihat diwajah pucatnya.

.

_Tobecountinued,_

_. _


End file.
